choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Bird in the Pan
In the appetizer round, three out of the four chefs make a similar choice with a tricky basket ingredient: Will the fourth chef's different approach work in his favor? Then for the entrees, the competitors attempt to make delicious Cornish hen dishes, knowing that a nicely cooked bird in the pan could be worth a trip to the final round. And in the dessert round, neither the judges nor the chefs have any idea what to expect on the plates after a wild fiasco with the ice cream machine. Contestants *Brack May, Chef and Restaurateur, Cowbell, New Orleans, LA *Virginia Willis, Chef and Author, Atlanta, GA *Tabb Singleton, Sous chef, Nola, New Orleans, LA *Giancarlo Autenzio, Executive Chef, The Astor Room, Queens, NY Judges *Scott Conant *Marco Canora *Marcus Samuelsson Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Chicory, Ethiopian Coffee Beans, Petite Bananas, Lamb Fries Brack did Buttermilk Fried Lamb Fries with Banana Coffee Sauce. The lamb fries are cooked perfectly, and the chicory is nice. The judges don't taste the coffee in the sauce. Virginia did Corn Meal & Coffee Crusted Lamb Fries with Braised Chicory. The lamb fries are cooked well, and the vinaigrette is beautiful. The coffee is lost in the breading, and the banana feels like an afterthought. Tabb made Crispy Lamb Fries with Bacon Braised Chicory. Tabb has great color on his lamb fries, and his banana coffee sauce is the best usage of the coffee. The bacon in the chicory is flabby and fatty. Giancarlo did Chicory & Apple Salad with Lamb Fries. Giancarlo is commended for his unique approach, and Marco likes the heat of the lamb fries wilting the chicory. Marcus finds the dish incomplete, and Scott feels that there could be more acidity. In the end, Chef Giancarlo 'is chopped for not transforming the ingredients as much as his competitiors. Entrée ''Ingredients: Cornish Hens, Baby Beets, Celeriac, Blueberry Balsamic Vinegar Virginia prepared '''Grilled Cornish Hen with Sautéed Greens. The hen is cooked perfectly, and the judges like her beets. The rice is bland and doesn't need to be on the dish. The dish as a whole is not cohesive. Tabb did Herb Crusted Cornish Hen with Celeriac Purée. Tabb is commended for the flavors in his dish, and his usage of the beets in two ways. The judges like the flavor of his hen, although parts of it are flabby. The purée has a little too much cream. Brack made Pan-Roasted Cornish Hen with Celeriac Purée. Brack's purée is the best usage of the celeriac, and he is the only chef to break down the hen. The hen is overcooked, and the beets get lost in his sauce. The judges decide to chop Chef Brack for overcooking his hen and for the lack of beets on the plate. Dessert Ingredients: Chickpea Flour, Raspberries, Ricotta Salata, Rose Water Syrup Gallery BitP Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Giancarlo, Tabb, Virginia, and Brack Brack's Lamb Balls and Banana Sauce.png|Brack's Appetizer Virginia's CornMeal Lamb Fries.png|Virginia's Appetizer Tabb's Crispy Lamb Fries.png|Tabb's Appetizer Giancarlo's Salad.png|Giancarlo's Appetizer Virginia's Refined Southern Cuisine.png|Virginia's Entrée Tabb's Hen for his Mom.png|Tabb's Entrée Brack's Hen and Celeriac.png|Brack's Entrée Tabb's Sweet Grits.png|Tabb's Dessert Virginia's Socca and Sherbet Disk.png|Virginia's Dessert Notes *Brack is the brother of former professional volleyball player Misty May-Treanor. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Chicory Category:Coffee Beans Category:Coffee Category:Bananas Category:Lamb Fries Category:Cornish Game Hens Category:Beets Category:Baby Beets Category:Celery Category:Celery Root Category:Balsamic Vinegar Category:Chickpea Flour Category:Raspberries Category:Ricotta Salata Category:Rose Water Syrup